A Mermaids Tale
by Nevaeh -Rose Malfoy
Summary: This is basically supposed to be the sequel The Chance Of A Lifetime.


**Hey Everyone, this is Nevaeh-Rose Malfoy formally known as Elizabeth Grace Santos. I have some news… I have decided to continue this story but this will be the sequel A Mermaids Tale the cliffhanger where we left on the last story will be the ending to The Chance of A lifetime. This is somewhat a spur of the moment thing but believe me I have thought about this a bit. I am not really going to stick with the tv show because it was hard to do that and keep it mostly the same as it was.**

 **Nevaeh pov**

_I just had to plan my leave accordingly I wouldn't be gone forever maybe I could ask Ondina to come with me I'm sure she would up for adventure and at least I would have company. But for now, I have bigger things to worry about. It was a rather warm morning the next day I ended up going towards the café with Jayden for a juice its strange to think that you can get refreshments anywhere yet we always meet up with everyone here._

 _I saw Zac and Erik there they invited us over to sit with them "Hey guys what's going on?" I didn't realize that Erik was still in town he was supposed to be leaving for the states soon for some early college courses_. "We were just talking about the trident too bad you never got to see it Nevaeh?" _Erik then looked around us I knew he was looking for Ondina._ "Ondina isn't with us I guess she's off with Sirena and Mimmi swimming." Of course, I knew he was disappointed… "Anyway, about the trident how come I have never heard of this before?" _Zac took out his phone and showed me the pictures it was the really nothing special but the only thing about it is the moon stone._ "The stone in the middle it glows!?" _I thought it looked rather familiar I know I've seen it before. And in my mind, I knew I had back when Ondina and I were trying to create a snowstorm I saw the glowing moonstone I remember just by being near It made me feel bad_. "Yeah the stone only glows when mermaids are around not the trident." _Zac took the phone back from me and told all of us that he was there when the trident was destroyed. I didn't dare say anything in front of anyone until after I got home I decided that a swim would clear my thoughts. I still couldn't wrap my head around what I saw I couldn't let Zac know that I knew about the moon stones location because I probably wasn't supposed to know about it and I knew just who to ask about it._

It was sundown before I started heading back to Rita's when I spotted Erik and Zac about maybe 20- 30 meters off there were looking in the caverns off the caves … I knew it would be a matter of time before they would come by the entrance to the moon pool at the house. I torpedoed back quickly and surfaced back into the moon pool and I started searching for the moon stone finally finding it in a box hidden away. I went upstairs in search of Rita finally finding her in the kitchen where I automatically started drawing all the curtains closed and locked the doors. _"I need to talk with you about what was discussed at the café today."_ We went and sat in the living room where I put down the box " _I know that this is the moonstone I found it the other day while we were trying to trying to create a storm. Ondina doesn't know about it but the only reason I want to know why its here Is because Zac and Erik are looking for the Moonstone and I didn't know at the time whether to tell them about it."_

 **Rita pov**

I looked at the box and then back at Nevaeh and pushed it away as far as I could from the both of us. " _The Moonstone is basically a weapon of some sort that was used against us mermaids anytime a mermaid were to use there powers it counteracted against us took the power from the moon ring and stored it in the trident . It does more harm than good and if used wrong it may dangerously harm all of us and if it is taken to the moon pool during a full moon it will destroy the moon pool and take away the source of our powers. There was a incident involving the trident between lyla and Zac previously that she could've died Zac agreed to put the trident back and I had agreed to have the moonstone be brought and hidden here."_ I turned towards her and motioned towards the box "Whatever happens you NOT touch the actual moonstone it might be inactive because Zac isn't around it but I don't want to take that chance again." Once Nevaeh went to her room I took the box back downstairs but hid it yet again just so I knew where it was. I heard her voice before I was even in her room when she asked if the moon rings power was that much different than that of the trident. " _The power of both the ring and trident requires great responsibility which is why the affects of either one could be imensly severe."_ I grabbed the brush and started running it through her hair… " I will call the others in tomorrow and we will discuss this more then.

 **Alright this is the first chapter in over a year leave a review**


End file.
